Fiction Fairytale
by SincerelyShannan
Summary: Peices of Maximum Ride and Twilight, not the same characters but Jacob Black and possibly a vampire or two later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Travis and Jenna, stop fighting!" I ran over to break them up, and used my mind control to calm them down. "Now what's it about this time?" Jenna shoots Travis a filthy look, and says, "Travis says Princess Peach is better, but that's totally absurd. Everyone knows Princess Daisy pawns!" I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Their always fighting about the stupidest things.

My name is Shannan, and I can control peoples minds. Oh, I also have wings. Now if your wondering how I manage to have these abilities, well I don't know myself. All I know is that all of us, Jenna, Travis, Jacob, and I, are orphans with pretty special abilities. We live in Forks, Washington. Well not in it exactly, more like a few mile away from the town itself. We live alone in the wilderness, and take weekly trips to the town to get groceries. Jenna, though, prefers to eat wild animals. Did I mention she is a werewolf? Not really like a were wolf like you'd hear about in movies, more like an oversized, brown, drooling dog. Plus she can read minds. Travis... Well he's... Special. We don't know if his mom or dad were human, but we believe one was a llama.. Which would explain why Travis can willingly turn into a llama. He has some special abilities, like llama slam, and can spit acid. Jacob, he's like me. Not the mind-reading part, though. He has wings as dark as night, while mine are the brightest of white. He does have one special talent... He has the power of seduction. He can easily make any girl (or guy) susceptible to his body. It's useful for temporarily erasing the mind, and calming people down at the worst of times.

That's my family for you.

"What's going on?" Jacob comes in and raises an eyebrow. "Travis and Jenna are fighting over Princess Peach and Daisy again!" I say, still laughing like a maniac. He gives a chuckle and shakes his head. They will never agree. I get up and go out to our fairly large kitchen, looking around for something to cook for the usual supper. "I'm gonna go look for _my _supper, preferably deer. Be back later." Jenna walks out the door, and soon I hear the familiar throaty growl, something Jenna always does when she changes.

"We have salad left, right?" Asks Travis. Of course he's a vegetarian, since he's a llama. "Yeah, here." I toss the lettuce to him and get out the ranch. I finally decide on making hashbrowns and eggs, even if it is gonna be for supper. I crack four eggs into the frying pan and dump the hashbrowns into another. "What's cookin good lookin?" I turn around and Jacob standing in the doorway. I try my best not to blush, he had his shirt off like he usually does and he looked great. He had a major six-pack and white skin, with curly blonde hair at the front and short in the back. You could also see his wings sticking out. I always loved the color of his wings, it reminds me of the night which is my favorite time. I like taking "moon flights," the cool air coursing through my white feathered wings feel amazing.

Finally I came back into the real world and flipped the eggs before they burned. "Isn't it funny that your eating birds when your technically a bird yourself?" Travis says to me with a quizzical expression. I manage a laugh, finally taking my mind off of Jacob's body.

When the hash browns got brown and the eggs all cooked, I flipped it in to two separate plates and sat them at the table. I went out in our garage and glanced at my prized Monte Carlo, the car I got when I turned 16. Jacob and I are the youngsters, us both being 16 even though he's technically older than me by a month or so. Travis is 17, and Jenna is 18 which makes her the oldest out of the four of us.

I grabbed two cokes and a water for Travis and went back into the house. I somewhat roughly tossed the pop to Jacob, expecting him to notice it with his bird-like senses and catch it. But instead, he had no clue I tossed it and it hit him square in the face. Ouch, right in the nose. "OUCH! What the hell! AHH! Towel I need a towel!" I ran over and grabbed a towel and rushed to his rescue. "I'm so sorry Jacob! I had no idea! Oh my gosh your gushing out blood! Ohh.... blood........" And then I blacked out.

"Shannan, wake up!" I hear Jacob say. What? Then bang, it hit me. Ice cold water. All over me, soaking my clothes and hair. Someone is gonna pay for this, big time. "WHO DID THAT!" I jump up and turn wildly, searching for the culprit. It was Jacob with some dried blood still on his face, holding a bucket of water with some ice still in it. Did I also include I have a short temper? A very short temper. Jacob knew what was coming, and immediately flung himself out the door and spread open his wings. I was right behind him, lunging out the door. My wings grazed the door latch and at any other time it would have hurt, but I was too overcome with fury.

I jumped off into the air, my wings pumping wildly to lift off the ground. I was up in no time, and it was time to take chase. Jacob darted through the trees, which slowed neither of us down much. We were about at the same pace, him still in front of me. Finally in a burst of speed, I grabbed his foot and pulled him down. But he already planned out what he was gonna do, and immediately skidded to a halt on the ground. I knew what was coming, and tried to turn away, but he already had my eyes locked into his.

His beautiful blue-green eyes. His chiseled, muscled body. His beautiful facial features. His gorgeous, elegantly shaped wings. It was all too much. I wanted him so bad, I forgot I was even mad. I forgot the dampness of my blonde hair and clothes. I just stopped and stared at the beauty of it all. Too much. I walked to him and flung my arms around him, I went for his pants but he stopped me with a booming laugh.

My mind slowly began to clear up again, that urge to touch him was slowly going away. I felt so embarrassed, which made me angry all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story like this that I'm making on here, and I'm totally new to the whole thing. So, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong/right and give me wonderful ideas for my new chapter. :)**

"Shannan, wake up!" I hear Jacob say. What? Then bang, it hit me. Ice cold water. All over me, soaking my clothes and hair. Someone is gonna pay for this, big time. "WHO DID THAT!" I jump up and turn wildly, searching for the culprit. It was Jacob with some dried blood still on his face, holding a bucket of water with some ice still in it. Did I also include I have a short temper? A very short temper. Jacob knew what was coming, and immediately flung himself out the door and spread open his wings. I was right behind him, lunging out the door. My wings grazed the door latch and at any other time it would have hurt, but I was too overcome with fury. I felt some blood soak my feathers, but I could have cared less.

I jumped off into the air, my wings pumping wildly to lift off the ground, splattering some blood on the house. I was up in no time, and it was time to take chase. Jacob darted through the trees, which slowed neither of us down much. We were about at the same pace, him still in front of me. Finally in a burst of speed, I grabbed his foot and pulled him down. But he already planned out what he was gonna do, and immediately skidded to a halt on the ground. I knew what was coming, and tried to turn away, but he already had my eyes locked into his.

His beautiful blue-green eyes. His chiseled, muscled torso. His beautifully shaped facial features. Features not even the best of models could achieve. His gorgeous, elegantly shaped wings. It was all too much. I wanted him so bad, I forgot I was even mad. I forgot the dampness of my blonde hair and clothes. I just stopped and stared at the beauty of it all. Too much. I walked to him and flung my arms around him, and I pressed the contour of my body against him, but he stopped me with a laugh and a childish smirk upon his face.

My mind slowly began to clear up again, that urge to be closer to him was slowly going away. The urgency was diminishing. I felt so embarrassed, which made me angry all over again. Before doing something I regretted, I turned around and stormed off, my wings brushing the trees as I walked. I heard laughing up in the tree, and I looked up and Jenna jumped down to the earth below.

"I saw the whole thing! That was so funny, wait until I tell Travis you tried to sex Jacob up!" "Shut up! He used his body against me, I had no control." I turned the other direction and flew off. I went to La Push beach, trying to calm my nerves. The smell of the water and the gentle breeze from the waves always puts me in a tranquil mood.

I sat down on an old log, making sure it wasn't damp. I heard foot-steps behind me, but I already knew who it was. "What do you want, Jacob?" I said in an angry-but-sad kind of voice. He came and sat next to me, and I immediatly calmed down. He has that affect on me. If he didn't I probably would have controlled him to go away, even though it's rare that I use my powers on my family.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad back there, I was just scared that you were hurt and the ice water seemed like the best solution. Besides, it seems almost fair from the fact that you smashed a pop can into my nose and made me bleed everywhere." I sat and pondered that thought for a moment. I guess he was right, I mean I hurt him and all he did to me was pour cold water on me, and it was to make sure I was okay. "Okay, I forgive you Jacob. Just remember, don't you ever pour ice water on me again or I won't be so nice about it."

He laughed and we both stared ahead.

We sat on the log for awhile, and we watched the beautiful sunset. The oranges and yellows all mixing into one to make an amazingly breathtaking scene. We both looked at each other, signaling in our eyes that it was time to go back to our home.

We jumped off the log and quickly took flight, enjoying the sensation of the cool wind in my feathers. It took us less than five minutes with our incredibly fast speed, even though I wanted it to last longer. We landed on the roof and decided to climb through my bedroom window. We were being as quiet as we could, as to not wake up Jenna or Travis, knowing they would tease us for being alone in a room together at night.

We hopped into my some-what large room, with the black walls and pure white carpet and a mirage of two bird people, a llama, and a big wolf that I painted on the wall.

I went to open the door for him, until he took me hand and pulled me back. His hand was soft and warm. Very warm. "Wait, before we go to bed.." He moved in close to my face, and his sweet breath hit me and I almost pulled away it was so overwhelming, but yet it was the sweetest scent ever imaginable. He had me in his powerful gaze again without meaning to. He inched closer to my face until his soft lips gently touched mine, and I gave a little gasp at the electricity that seemed to buz through me.

It felt magical, even better than flying for the first time, or the rush of cliff diving in La Push.

He stayed there for a second or two longer, then slowly pulled away. "Goodnight, Shannan." He turned and walked out the door, wings held up high behind him.

I sat down on my comfortable bed, trying to replay that magical moment over and over again in my mind. I finally fell asleep, dreaming of his beautifly shaped lips on mine and the feel of his soft, warm skin.


	3. Chapter 3

I got aroused to the sound of howling out side. At first I paid no mind because I thought it was Jenna out for a midnight snack, but when I heard it again my raptor-like senses picked out the major difference in tones. I jumped out of bed and quickly ran over to my window and flung open the silk curtains. There was a wolf outside. A _were_wolf. A big, russet-colored werewolf. Definitely _n__ot _my Jenna.

Without caring about getting my head bitten off, I jumped out of my window and onto our black roof. "You! Dog-breath! Who are you and what do you want with us?" He stared up at me with big eyes and gave me a little doggy smile that sent eerie chills through me, because I didn't know if it was a very-funny smile or a you-asked-for-it kind of smile.

_Is he about to rip my head off? At least I'll die happy._

I then noticed Jacob and Jenna's bodies beside me. "Jenna, can you read his thoughts to see why he's here and what he wants?" "He saw you two sitting down at the beach, and he saw how you both just flew off with your wings. He never saw or heard anything about that before, and he could smell that you were human yet bird. He was curious and so he followed you guys but had trouble cause you were a lot faster, and didn't have to travel on foot. His whole pack knows about it and they need to know if your any kind of threat. Let me go wolf so I can talk to him like that. Wait never mind, he's gonna change human but he has to go into the woods first or we'll see his.. you know."

He walked off a little bit into the heavily set trees, where even my vision couldn't see. There was a popping noise, much like the sound that happens when Jenna changes, and he walked back out without a shirt and just torn up old blue jeans. He had _abs. Sexy abs. _Like one of those body builders, but he didn't look like a freak with his. I heard Jenna gasp beside me and falter in her footing. To my horror, she was soon tumbling down she couldn't latch on to anything to stop her. Jacob and I jumped to grab her, but we just got in each others way and wasn't able to catch her in time. Off the roof she flew, but the wolf-stranger rushed with a long paced gait to her rescue, not even taking him a second to reach the point of where she would fall.

He caught her into his built arms and pulled her close to his very muscled chest. Jacob and I both glanced at each other, noticing the familiar yet magical look in the strangers, and as well as Jenna's eyes.

**Jenna's POV:**

Oh my gosh. Holy smokes. _No way. _I felt the warmth of his body clash with mine, and sparks ran through me. I didn't feel any pain from the impact of our bodies. I totally forgot about my embarrassment, and concentrated on this magical feeling of our tightly pressed bodies together.

And then.. and then I looked into his brown, deeply set eyes. This wonderful sensation grew inside of me, this feeling that I've never felt before. My nose started tingling, and the sensation rushed throughout the rest of my body. I felt like I was going to burst from the excitement and thrill.

For just a moment, I took a glimpse at his thoughts. _He was going through the same, exact, thing. _This can't be happening, this is all too real, and too amazing to be happening to _me. _It was like love at first sight, and he felt the same way too. I love him. Already. This stranger that just showed up at my house in the middle of the night. Then it hit me. I realized I read something on werewolves a few years ago.

A werewolf, in order to pass on the gene, must find someone with the best compatibility and promise to pass the gene off. It is rare for this to happen to any werewolf, but it happens.

_Did we just imprint on each other?_


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna and the stranger sat that for what seemed like forever, staring lovingly into each others brown eyes. I finally decided it was time to break up this love duo, and I heard Travis come out from behind me. "Why is Jenna being held by a tan person with no shirt and a six-pack?" I emit a small giggle and jump off the roof, which would probably break a regular persons legs. "Okay you two, time to break this thing up. We have some big secrets to exchange about ourselves."

For some reason I already trusted odd this stranger, but I wasn't quite sure why. I mean, he's a werewolf like Jenna, or so it seems like he is. Unless he's some cross-breed and not like Jenna at all. And like he'll _actually _tell someone about us, and if he did, who would believe him? A secret for a secret.

The two lovers were totally ignoring me standing there, so I used some of my mind control on stranger guy for him to set Jenna on the ground at least, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his thoughts and know I made him put her down. I would never hear the end of it, and I'd probably get a few bruises. Or bites.

Too late. She shot me a dirty, I'm-gonna-kill-you-when-he's-gone look and I knew what was coming later on. But for now I'm pretty safe.

I led the stranger into the house, wincing when I realized some blood was still on the door from earlier. I'll have to clean that off as soon as I get the chance.

We went into the living room and took a seat, Jenna sitting right next to him on the love seat, Jacob and I sharing the recliner, I was sitting on his lap, and Travis sprawled out on the white couch.

The stranger finally took his eyes off of Jenna, and looked at us and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm Jacob Black." My Jacob turned his head at the sound of his own name.

"What are you guys anyways? Part bird part human?"

I look at my Jacob and smile. "You can say that."

So then we start exchanging secrets, starting from the beginning about how we were orphans and ended up in a "special" orphanage, and become tightly knit and escaped together.

Then he told us how he's from La Push and is in a wolf tribe, and how he came to be a wolf. I could tell he wanted to tell something more, but I wasn't gonna pressure about it until later, because it seemed like it could affect us. I knew Jenna could read something in his thoughts because she shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and her facial expressions suddenly turned curious, but almost scared. I passed it off for now.

I realized him and Jenna were holding hands. This is really bugging me, what went on between them that made them ga-ga for each other, not even an hour after the met? It made no sense to me, yet again I crushed on my Jacob since the second I met him. But not like this, they look like they've been together for years and know every detail about each other.

"Oh, it's really late. I need to get back to tell the others you guys aren't a threat or anything, and are just oversized birds." He gave a little wink.

Jenna's face suddenly fell, and her eyes clouded over, like she was gonna cry. New Jacob picked up her chin and whispered in her ear, "Come home with me for tonight. It will be okay. I promise. I'm not leaving you" And at that, Jenna sprang up with a bouncy delight and says, "Well, see you all tomorrow!"

New Jacob shrugs his shoulders and follows Jenna out the door, into the night. We all exchange glances, sensing the sense of curiosity and wonder in our looks, and the surprise of the sudden departure.

It will just have to wait until tomorrow, when we have more time.

We all got up and said our goodnights, and went to our bedrooms to sleep once more. To my surprise, Jacob gave me a goodnight hug, which he never usually does.

"Goodnight Shannan. Again." And he walked into his room, and shut the door.

I smiled sheepishly at Travis because he was giving me a what-was-that kind of look. I shrugged my shoulders, and I could tell in his eyes that he was gonna tease us about this later.

I opened my door and walked in, closing it behind me.

I started wondering about the possibilities of what Jenna and the new Jacob were doing together. I'm gonna bombard her with questions about it tomorrow, and probably joke around and be a motherly figure and give her the unmentionable sex talk. I'm sure Travis was thinking the same exact thing I was at the moment.

I laid down, trying my best to fall asleep. My attempts were unsuccessful, though. I got up and paced around the room, thinking about the events today. From the pop accident, to the kiss, to the stranger wolf.

I started tracing the contours of my painted mural of my family, but mostly on the painting of Jacob. I stopped, trying to take my mind off of these things.

I laid back down again, and this time the sleep came quickly and naturally.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing these. Thanks to Travis and Jenna, I'm going to write as much as I can! I didn't really like this chapter, but it'll get better. Please review :)**

I was awaken by a gentle knocking on my bedroom door. I pulled off the covers and wrapped them around me, because I was in only my under garments. I slowly pulled open the door and Jacob was standing there in sweats, sneakers, and a "I fly, so high" t-shirt on.

"Wanna come for a morning run with me? It's really nice outside for a spring morning. And it's rainy, just how you like it." I grinned and closed the door, only taking moments to match what Jacob was wearing, except I had on a tank top with wings on the back.

We started off taking our normal scenic path we made through the woods that leads to town. We run abnormally faster than regular people, so it didn't take us long to make it there.

We had to slow down when we got out of the thick trees, as to not let any one person get too curious at our speed or agility. We jogged past a few restaurants, finally deciding on a simple and casual one to eat at. It was a small little white diner, that looked like one you'd see in some 80's movie.

We sat at a table with classic 80's red booths, and our waiter came up to greet us. "Hello, I'm Jonathan and I'll be your server today. How may I help you?"

Jacob stared at the menu for a few moments before replying, "I'll have hash browns and an pancakes, please."

"I'll have the same."

"Thank you, I'll be back with your food in a few moments."

The waiter brought us both a water, and I sat there sipping on it while looking out the window. I started thinking about Jenna, and what went on with her and the stranger. It had to be a wolf thing. But I still needed to find out.

"Hey Jacob, after this lets try to find Jenna."

"Alright. But here comes our food, and I'm starving!"

I turned around and saw our waiter carrying two savory trays. I caught myself drooling slightly. I must be really hungry.

He set the trays down at our table and we immediately dug in, not really caring about our table manners. I looked up and laughed at Jacob, his mouth was overflowing with a mixture of syrup, pancakes, and hash browns. He rolled his eyes at me and continued to eat his breakfast.

When we both finally finished, I went and paid the bill.

We walked out the door and decided to jog to La Push, but we'd run in the woods so we could get there a lot faster. If Jenna is anywhere, it'd be in La Push with the new Jacob.

We finally reached the woods and went in a full out sprint. It soon turned into a big race, and Jacob was beating me, by a lot. I took a huge leap with my entire body and I brought myself to the same level as him. We stayed like that for awhile, but then he slowly got farther and farther ahead of me.

Until something, a big furry shape, got right in front of him. There was a big crash, and an eerie, bone-chilling crack, that sounded like bones breaking. My mind started spinning and I unfolded my wings, bringing myself to a complete halt, but I felt one of my wings being torn out of the socket. I cried out in pain, but was too worried about what happened behind me. I turned around and saw a big, russet wolf and a brown wolf standing over Jacob's limp body on the ground.

I gasped and rushed to his aid, kneeling down and smelling the blood. I held my breath, so I wouldn't pass out. His nose was bloody, and his lip was cut. My eyes followed from his lips on down, until I saw what the crack was. I put my hand over my mouth, emitting a small, strangled scream.

Jacob's bone was popping out of his arm, right through his skin. I felt a tear run down my right eye, and my emotions started building up. I heard a pop, followed by another pop, and Jenna and the new Jacob was soon by my side.

"Ohmygosh, I had no idea, I wasn't even paying attention." The new Jacob looked from me to my Jacob sympathetically.

**A.N. Sorry if this doesn't turn out how you wanted and it sounds bad. I'm crying so hard right now because I was just betrayed by someone I thought would always be here for me. But I can't stop writing, it takes my mind off of things. Back to the story.**

"Hurry, we need to get him to a hospital right now, before he loses too much blood." I picked him up, but struggled at the weight.

"Jacob, can you take him? Your a lot stronger than I am." He takes him in his arms and starts to run, with me and Jenna close behind. My mind started running wildly, what are we gonna say about the wings?

From behind Jenna speaks up. "Jacob, isn't La Push the other way?" "Yes, but Forks is closer. Come on, we gotta run faster he's really bleeding."

We finally made it to the Forks hospital, having to slow down to a somewhat normal human running speed. We burst through the door and yelled out for a nurse, and quickly. The blood was already getting all over the floor.

A handsomely white man with beautiful blonde hair ran up and swiped Jacob up, with seemingly no effort at all, and rushed him to the ER. I guess we'll have to deal with the wings later, after I know my Jacob is okay.

I realized I was crying a little bit, and Jenna came up and gave me a hug. "It'll be okay, Jacob is tough and can definitely make it through this." I nod my head and wipe away my tears with a kleenex and the table next to me.

We all sat down, waiting for the final results. I picked up a National Geographic magazine and started flipping through the pages, not even really reading anything.

I heard a doctor walking up, and I slowly lifted my head.

He had on a white overcoat with some blood on it, and it was the same inhumanly beautiful doctor that carried him away in the beginning.

"Your friend, he's gonna be alright." I breathed out a sigh of relief, and started grinning ear to ear. The pale doctor continued talking. "...he has a major break and will have to wear a cast for a few months or so." Then to my surprise, the doctor glanced around then leaned in closer to us, as so no one else would hear, and whispered, "And about the wings.. Only I saw them, and I'm not going to tell anyone." And he gave a sweet, charming smile.

He smelled.. different. And for the first time I glanced over at Jacob and Jenna, and they both wore the same expression of disgust, and a hint of hate in Jacob's eyes. I raised my eyebrow at them, but then returned my attention back to the doctor. But he was already gone, and I looked down both halls, and they were empty. Huh, that's weird.

Where did he go so fast?

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for this chapter, once again. I'm still depressed and hurt, but I promise the next one should be better. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was flying. Flying faster than I ever had before. The rush of the wind on my face and coursing through my feathers was like nothing imaginable. I felt like all the weight was gone, all the stress lost behind me forever. I glanced down and I looked at the ground below me, expecting to see land or water, but instead I just saw clouds. Nothing but big white billowy clouds, and a deep blue sky.

I got this odd tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of excitement, yet a feeling of fear.

I glanced further down and noticed I was.. naked?

Where am I?

Why am I going so fast?

Where is _earth?_

It didn't even take me an effort to breathe, which is extremely odd for the altitude that I must be at.

My eye caught something ahead, a dark figure that appeared to be coming closer to me. It also appeared to have wings.

_Jacob._

I caught myself smiling at the thought of just his name, and my cheeks started to tingle. I immediately remembered I had no clothes, so I covered as much as I could with my hands.

I could see the outline of him now, he was coming up quickly. My smile grew bigger, and I waved in greeting, being careful not to expose anything. I waited, expecting to get a wave back. But instead, his arm was hanging down and limp. I could see the white of a bone sticking out of his clothes. As he got closer, I could see his eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth hanging open with a dead look.

I gasped in horror.

_What's going on here?_

All of a sudden, my flying immediately stopped. My wings felt like they were put in an unbreakable hold. I struggled, but I couldn't move a single part of my body. Jacob got closer and closer, and I could really see his damage to it's full extent. His wings were a dull gray, and his face lost the bubbly brightness it once had.

He stopped a few feet from me, his eyes still in the back of his head and his mouth still lolled open.

Then, as if he was being pulled down by an invisible force, Jacob started falling. Plummeting to the open nothingness. I tried to strangle out a scream, but nothing was omitted. My body was still frozen as if bond by hundreds of invisible ropes and chains.

I finally was able to scream, and I screamed for Jacob.

"JACOB! No! Fly up! Don't fall!"

"Jacob! Jacob! JACOB!"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and they were shaking me. I started swinging my arms wildly, warding my attacker away, whoever he/she was. All I could think about was getting to Jacob, I can't let him fall. He looked so dead. I need to save him.

"Shannan! Wake up!"

It was Jenna. Wake up? Wait a second...

My dreamy sky started to fade away, and was soon replaced with the dull white of hospital walls and chairs. I glanced around and saw some people staring at me in fear, some were holding their little kids.

I looked up at Jenna and the new Jacob, and they were looking at me like I just committed a crime. It was all a dream.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't true.

"Shannan... what happened? You started screaming and kicking, and you attacked me when I tried to wake you up."

I explained to Jenna and Jacob about the dream, going into full detail of how my Jacob looked so dead and about the sky, and it having no end.

"Well Jacob is fine, we can go in and see him now. Actually, in an hour their releasing him. He just lost a lot of blood, but other than that he's perfectly fine."

I sighed, once again, a sigh if relief. I got up and followed Jenna to Jacob's room, I had to see him right now to make sure he was truly okay.

We walked in, and I saw Jacob connected to an IV machine. He gave me one of his toothy smiles, that made my cheeks tingle with happiness.

We talked for awhile until the white, amazingly handsome guy walked in, and gave Jacob permission to leave.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

We walked out of the hospital, and I suggested Jacob and I just fly home. He nodded in agreement, since his wings are fine and he's perfectly able to fly.

We all walked together until we reached the woods, where I watched new Jacob and Jenna shift into wolves. They nod, and turned towards La Push and took off.

"You ready, Jacob?"

"You bet!"

We both leaped up, and took off into the sky. It felt like my dream, except I could feel Jacob's heat from him flying above me, and very close might I add, and he looked as perfectly normal and as beautiful as ever. Plus there was ground below us, which was good.

To my utter surprise, I felt Jacob's hand on my back, and I glanced up and he winked at me.

_What'd they do, put sex hormones into him or something?_

I giggled at the stupid thought I just had.

I felt him rubbing my back, and I tried to suppress a smile unfolding across my lips. He noticed and made a small, very Jacob like laugh, which only made me smile more.

If I could have seen my face, I bet it was beat red.

We got over the house, and slowly made our way down.

Until I noticed it.

Until I noticed the van.

The _vans, _as in five of them.

The vans, that had the same logo.

The same logo as our orphanage we escaped from when we were young.

The same logo that made our life hell long ago.

The same logo that is here to take us back and make our life hell once more.

**Please review and tell me what you want to happen! Should they be kidnapped and escape later? Or totally kick butt and fight them off right now? You help me decide!**


End file.
